Talk:Mariko Yashida (Earth-2109)
Marital Status: Gay? I don't think "Gay" is a marital status, not even in Earth-2109's Japan. There are some precedents of gay men marrying women to avoid a scandal (such as Vance Astrovik's father), and same-sex marriage is currently legal in some countries. As far as I know, Mariko was single. Marital status: Single. "Gay" is a sexual orientation or something like that, not related to the marital status. -Skippy Farlstendoiro 15:40, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :Agreed. Martial status means are you married or not. I'm not even sure why we have "Relationship" showing up here sometimes. As far as "gay", I would think that we can categorize by this, but it should be under notes, history, or even origin. If under origin, I can make a change on the template to read if it says "gay" anywhere in the text of the Origin section that it automatically categorizes for "Category:Gay Characters" on the page. Not sure on this one, but I'll bring it up in the forums and try to iron out a good situation for these characters. --M1shawhan 00:13, 14 February 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you, and please apologize me for my outburst; this is still a delicate matter. I'd like to digress on the following idea: I can make a change on the template to read if it says "gay" anywhere in the text of the Origin section that it automatically categorizes for "Category:Gay Characters" on the page. My point: If the Origin includes a sentence talking about both the character and a different character, essential to understand the origin, and the word "gay" is referred to the other character, then the automatic categorization would be wrong. For instance: Origin: Mutant, raised by gay parents in a homophobic environment (Say it was an important datum in the origin). This character is not gay and would be categorized as such. --Skippy Farlstendoiro 11:37, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :::Of course. I can however, make a phrase search on the line though...ex) "orientation" and "gay" and if both words or other phrase(s) you can think of in the origin field we can do this. I do not, however, think that there are enough characters to make a "| SexualOrientation =" field. This would be pointlessly redundant to have in the template when, at present, the number of characters is few. Plus we would have to turn on "straight" in this field and truthfully this would be another redundant category to have for this field. I put the question to the forums and we'll see what everyone thinks and what can be determined. --M1shawhan 00:01, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I stated on the forums as well, that I don't think a Category for sexual orientations is necessary. A small blurb in the character's history is more than enough. I just don't feel that this aspect of the character is important enough to warrant an entire category of it. Is the fact that Wolverine is openly Heterosexual important enough to be on his page? It's a touchy subject overall. ::::--Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 17:36, 4 March 2008 (UTC)